


Necessary Purchase

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Necessary Purchase

"It's a damn shame really," Draco said looking sadly at the bed in the master bedroom.

"All things considered, I think it did really well." Harry ran his fingers over the silky sheets one more time. "Think of how many times we broke it."

"The restraints did a lot of damage to the wood—"

"That was you pulling on them."

"If you two would stop mourning the loss of our bed, we might have time to get another," Severus said rolling his eyes. "Big enough I'll be able to tie you _both_ to it."

"Perfect," Harry and Draco chorused.


End file.
